Our Life Together
by Lovin'Moony
Summary: Oneshot fluff, following James and a pregnant Lily.


James sighed as he folded up the Daily Prophet, laying it out of sight. He pushed back on his chair, sliding out of his desk. He bit his lip, a new trait he had developed from the stress.

H walked through the empty halls of his three story home. Sure, it was very big for just him and Lily, but with a little one on the way he hoped for many more brothers and sisters for his new child. A familiar giddy feeling emitted in James' stomach.

They had been married for well over a year, but it was still the same relationship they had in seventh year. He always knew whre she was, and how she was. He couldn't say how he knew, he just did.

A rare small smile played on his lips as he whisked into their kitchen, unnoticed. He stole a long glance at the love of his life and leaned against the door frame.

Lily stood at the sink, washing the dishes from that nights dinner. She hummed along with the music played from their small radio, permanently stuck on the wizerding channel. Lily wore her normal fuzzy maroon slippers, and her maternity clothes clung tightly to her sweaty frame. Lily was Eight and a half months pregnant, and they were expecting the children any day soon. Despite how she may look to anyone else, he loved her, and he would never stop.

He grinned as he walked up behind her quietly and slid his arms around her aquired stomach. "How are my two favourite people this fine night?" he cooed into her ear. She grinned and pushed him away slightly.

"Hot enough without you," Lily admitted.

"It's not even July yet Lils," he said, tickling her side.

"It will be in a few days," she challeneged back.

"Touche!" h exclaimed, tipping a fake hat to her.

Lily rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs. "Prat," she muttered.

"But you love me for it."

"And don't you forget that," she grinned. "Speaking of not forgetting, Dumbledore sent an owl after you went upstairs."

"Oh?" asked James, clearly surprized.

"Yes, he wants to meet with us as soon as possible. Apparently it's highly urgent."

James eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "What do you think it's about?"

Lily shrugged. "It can't be for the order. He wouldn't send either of us away so soon to my due date."

"Maybe... it is..." James trailed off, shaking his head.

"What?" James shook his had, but Lily made him look back at her. "What is it?"

"Noting Lils, it's just. Maybe its about your due date. Maybe it's about the baby?" he asked.

"It wouldn't be about it. It couldn't be."

"I wish we could call it something other than it," James teased.

"I told you, I don't want to know the gender yet," she huffeed.

"I know i know. Want to go outside?" he asked changing topics.

"Yeah," she murmered back. They stepped out into the back patio and sat together on the swinging chair. "What did the paper say?" she asked, cutting through the silence.

"Yeah." James sighed and burried himself further into the seat. "It's the same as always. Death, torture. But I don't want to talk about that right now." She nodded against him as they lay together. "Alright."

As James looked out at the stars a feeling sparked inside him. Surely she knew, but he had to say it. A long time passed as they sat in their comfortable silence, and James vaugly wondered if Lily was asleep.

"Lils?" he whispered, pulling the fringe of her hair away from her face. Lily's eys were closed and th steady rise and fall of her chest showed proof of her sleeping ways.

"I love you Lily Evans. You are my wife, my love, and my best friend. You are challenging, witty and beautiful. Everyday i wake up and se you lying next to me and i know i'm the luckiest man in the world." James whispered to the sleeping woman.

"I'll do anything to keep you safe, because I know i couldn't live without you, or our baby. I don't know what the future holds for us, but i need you thre by my side. I love you Lily, I said 'I Do' for eternity for a reason. And that reason is you." James planted a last kiss on her forehead and wound his arms around her once more. He lifted his pregnant wife up into his arms, thanking his Quidditch training. He carried her up and into the house and into bed. What James never saw was a single tear running down Lilys face, and the small smile she held on her lips.


End file.
